Morningstar
by Megan-16-16
Summary: Songfic to Morningstar by AFI. Post 4x11. DL. Am I star under the stairs, am I the ghost upon the stage, am I your anything?


D/L. Morningstar

A/N: Song is Morningstar, by AFI. Characters are property of CBS, If Danny was mine he would'nt be wearing nearly as much clothes all the time.LOL.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I saw a star beneath the stairs_

_Glowing through the melting walls_

_Who will be the first to begin their fall?_

_Or will we become one?_

The lab was empty. The last few determined techs had finished up, and even Mac had gone home. Yet Danny could'nt bring himself to go home. He had known Reuben for years- watched him grow up, watched his fascination with bicycles become more and more serious. He had been the only father figure the poor kid had, after his real dad walked out on his mom. But now Danny had screwed up just as much as his real father. How could he face Reuben's mother again? She had cried for almost an hour, then slammed her door as she ran inside. He just did'nt know what to say- Sorry was'nt really going to cut it this time. God, he had screwed up so much. Forgot about the Bike Event in the first place, then let the kid go home by himself. Why did'nt he make Reuben wait? Why could'nt he at least call to make sure he got home safe? And...Lindsay. Well, Lindsay was a different story. He was not quite sure why he had rejected her. He hated feeling vulnerable, especially in front of people. Lindsay, just looking at her made him vulnerable. The girl could always see through him. It scared him sometimes. But sometimes, it just felt...right. She just felt right. She was definately not his usual type- tall, blonde, hot as hell. But she felt different somehow. Different, but right.

_I saw a star beneath the stairs_

_Glowing bright before descent_

_And in the morning, there is nothing left, but what's inside of me_

The sound of aproaching footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes, remembering where he was. Stepping out of his now-freezing shower, he grabbed a towel and headed for the locker room. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed her. She was sitting on the bench, hunched over, tears crawling softly down her face. He saw a picture in her hand- four teenage girls sitting at a booth in the local diner. They looked so normal, so happy, so unaware. He watched as she lovingly placed it on her locker door, trading it for a candid picture that he recognized as himself. Danny was standing against the railing of the Staten Island Ferry, staring out at the New York landscape. Lindsay traced the outline of his face then returned it to her locker as well. She leaned back, eyes closed, a single stray tear making it's way along her cheek. She inhaled deeply, exhaling gently. As a few more tears fell, Danny felt overcome with guilt. After he had rejected her comfort, he avoided her. He saw her strolling down the hallway towards him, and deliberately ducked into a closet. He knew she had seen him, he saw the glimpse of hurt etched across her face. Yet still he hid. And now, as he watched her cry, he felt more guilty than ever.

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?_

_Am I the ghost upon the stage, am I your anything?_

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?_

_Am I the ghost upon the stage, am I your anything?_

Her eyes opened, and bore into his. She saw the guilt and pain reflected in his eyes, and he saw the pain in hers. "Linds, I'm-" He started. "No." She interrupted gently. "You don't have to apoligize to me." He looked confused, but she gave no explanation. She walked towards the door, paused, and turned to him. "What am I to you if you can't even trust yourself to be honest around me?" She said, staring straight into his eyes. He saw another tear fall, staining the floor as she left. It was soon joined by a collection of his own tears, as he stood frozen in place.

_And I don't want to, die tonight will you believe in me_

_And I don't, want to fall into the light_

_Will you wish upon, will you walk upon me?_

_I don't wanna die tonight_

Lindsay sat on her balcony, just staring at the stars. She ignored the cold winds whipping against her, numbness had already spread throughout her body. She heard the sound of the door behind her, but ignored it. A blanket fell upon her shoulders, yet she did'nt move. He sunk to his feet beside her. She glanced over, their eyes meeting briefly. "You're everything Lindsay, everything to me. It scares me." He confessed, staring up at the universe. Their eyes met again, and her arms fell around him, pulling herself to his lap. His tears fell softly onto her, yet still she held him.

_Will you believe in me tonight?_

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?_

_Am I the ghost upon the stage, am I your anything?_

_Am I the star beneath the stairs?_

_Am I the ghost upon the stage, am I your anything?_

Lindsay gazed up at the sky, seeing the calm blue covering the planet. Danny stirred behind her, and opened his eyes. "Mornin'" he said gently. She smiled. "Look, there's the morningstar!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Fluffy, eh? It's 7am and I haven't slept yet... maybe I should do that...lol. Anyway, this fic's been roaming around in my head for awhile, and I heard this song when I started it, it seemed to fit perfectly. Listen to the song, really, it's awesome. I think I've heard it at least 100 times while writing this. It's slightly addictive. Angsty & soft- just perfect.lol. Well, this is my first fic in about a year, but no worries- I'll be up and writing soon. After I sleep. And move across the country for the 3rd time. Anyways, Happy New Year to all, have a snickery-m&my-hiphuggersy-Bones/Boothy year!!!

Well, Read & Review if you would like!

Megan1616


End file.
